That Auld Lang Syne
by Damara
Summary: BB, Sequel to That Old Yuletide Magic—Will the holiday spirit still linger when on New Year’s Eve Brennan is revisited by her insecurities?
1. Girl Talk

**Title: That Auld Lang Syne**

**Author: Stephanie (AKA Damara)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. I just wanted to bring them out to play for a little while…They belong to the FOX network, Kathy Reichs, and the creators of Bones, and I promise to return them when I'm done with them…

**Summary**: BB, Sequel to That Old Yuletide Magic—Will the holiday spirit still linger when on New Year's Eve Brennan is revisited by her insecurities?

**Authors Notes**: _Okay well, so I DID have plans to write a short, sweet, simple little epilogue…but now SEE what you all have done to me! I had to go and write a whole new sequel! There's no telling how long this one will be :oP All I can tell you is this…I am working on that little idea I mentioned before, so this piece is intended to fill that gap when the show was on hiatus for the holidays. And be forewarned about the italics again. Ok so, hope you like what you read here…and as always, leave me your feedback. You know I live for it!

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"Sweetie! What are you still doing here?"

From her position at her desk, Temperance lifted her head up from the file in front of her. Pen in hand, she quirked a small smile as she was consistently amazed by her best friend's genuine surprise every time she found her in her office hard at work.

"I would have thought the answer to that question would have been obvious."

"It's New Years Eve Brennan!" Angela's voice was so matter of fact it nearly made Temperance laugh, "And on New Year's it's _mandatory_ that you be with your honey at the stroke of midnight."

"Really?" Temperance queried with a smile. She could only assume that by the term 'honey Angela meant Booth, her partner and new boyfriend of sorts.

"Yes! And you know what…not only is it a tradition…but you would be the most brilliant fool who ever walked the Earth if you sat here any longer and passed up your God-given right to kiss that man senseless come midnight!"

Temperance couldn't hide the grin that surfaced at Angela's animated interest in her burgeoning relationship with Booth. It wasn't as though their new romance were a secret, least of all from Angela. It wasn't even as though Temperance could have ever hoped to keep her from finding out; not with all her poking around. No, she couldn't manage to fool Angela for even a full 24 hours before she started with the incessant snooping.

_There was also the issue of the permanent grin that plastered itself on my face for half the day…_not that that would have given anything away!

"Bren, please…I swear if you don't get out of that chair right now and go find that hottie, I will drag you out of it and beat you senseless with one of those bones you've spent all day staring at."

"Ang…" she laughed, "we've been through this already. I told you…what Booth and I have could hardly be labeled a conventional relationship." The answering glare she got from her friend told her she was definitely going to have to do better. "Yes, I admit we broke some pretty monumental barriers on Christmas…but since then we haven't really had a lot of time to build on a relationship."

_Unless of course you count those kissing and groping sessions between updates_…But she wasn't going to give that away.

"We're busy," Temperance continued to explain, "Bones to analyze. Murderers to catch."

Angela cocked an eyebrow at her, a pretty valid indicator that she wasn't buying it, "Mmhmm."

"And…" she took a breath as she gestured demonstratively, "I'm not about to intrude on Booth's private time with his son when I know how infrequent their visits are. He's probably got plans for them for New Years. He said something about Rebecca agreeing to let him have Parker New Years Eve night. The last thing I want to do is overstep my bounds."

Angela shook her head; she was going to have to nip Brennan's insecurity in the bud. "Sweetie, if Booth didn't want you spending time with him and Parker, he probably would have never invited you to stay on Christmas." Brennan looked down and away, "And besides, didn't you say that he liked that you and Parker hit it off so well?"

"Well, yes he did. But that doesn't mean that he's comfortable with my showing up for _every_ holiday they spend together! Booth takes his responsibilities as a father very seriously Angela. He's a man of great character and integrity. He doesn't want just _anyone_ imposing on their quality time together."

"Exactly…and that's my point Brennan. You're not just _anyone_ to Booth sweetie. And if you didn't know that before, you definitely do now. He loves you. He told you that much."

It was obvious from the way she was playing with the pen she still held in her hand, that Temperance was uncomfortable with this discussion. Feeling an intense need to urge her friend out of her state of confusion, Angela resolves to break through her wall of defense and kneels down beside her.

"Sweetie…I realize that this whole meaningful relationship thing is unchartered territory for you. And I know that when it comes to matters of the heart, you tend to want to pull away; you prefer to focus on the tangible….but love isn't something that you can logic your way out of. It's a feeling that you just have to trust…even when it scares the hell out of you."

To the casual observer, the look behind Temperance's eyes might have been interpreted as apprehensive. But to the well trained eye of her best friend, Brennan's guarded gaze was more a sign of her concentration on the meaning behind the words.

"And to be honest with you Brennan, I worry about you sometimes ending up alone. I just don't want to see you ruin your chance at happiness with Booth because you're scared to let go a little bit. You have to let him in. Don't over think this sweetie…some things you just intuitively know."

"Like?" Brennan quietly queries.

"Like for instance, when the time is right to tell a certain charmingly witty, talented, and gorgeous FBI man that you love him!" Temperance cocked her head in surprise at her friend. "Oh sorry…was that me thinking out loud again?" To Angela's great relief, that spurred a laugh out of her friend.

"Ang…" reaching over to envelope her best friend in a hug, Temperance tells her, "I don't know what I'd do without you." They hold each other comfortingly for just a moment longer before the sound of a familiar voice pulls them from their reverie.

"I had a hunch we'd find you here," they heard.

Disentangling herself from her embrace with Angela, Temperance spies the object of her affection, and their conversation, watching her softly from the doorway.

_Did he hear us?_

"Well, well…" she heard Angela whisper to her quietly, "I guess this answers the 'what if he doesn't want me there' question."

It was just then that Temperance caught sight of a certain handsome four-year old standing beside him. Grinning up at her, the little figure runs excitedly towards her, arms outstretched and waiting to grab her.

"Tempe!"

* * *


	2. Enticement

_Okay guys…I've got a new chapter for you all today! And just to let you all know…the fact that these chapters are considerably shorter than the last story is not lost on me…For some strange reason I think that making these chapters kind of short, sweet and to the point is just the mood I seem to be in lately :o( Either way, I promise that there's much more to come! Hope this one hits the spot. Let me know your thoughts! Oh…and just a note…spaghetti is intentionally spelled wrong (wink) for any of you out there like me who are sticklers for spelling and grammar :oP _

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Incoming!" Temperance faintly heard Booth say to no one in particular.

"Tempe!" Parker called excitedly as he ran straight for her and launched himself into her seat. Pulling him up into the chair with her, Temperance was immediately enveloped in a four-year-old sized bear hug; the likes of which she wasn't sure she wanted to escape.

"We missed you Tempe", the boy told her.

Quirking an eyebrow in the direction of the handsome FBI man watching her from across the room, she addresses him skeptically, "We?"

Booth steps closer into the room, a smile playing at his lips. No response forthcoming.

Smiling back over at him tenderly Temperance realizes that she's going to have to work much harder when it comes to getting used to this change in their demeanor. It wasn't that it bothered her…not really…it was just that she wasn't sure that she was capable of separating her work from her personal life.

She'd never had to make such an adjustment before.

And while she recognized the importance of making an effort in that direction now, the fact that she and Booth worked so closely together only complicated things.

In short…she wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. Especially here…in her office, in the lab…in the field…with his son in her arms.

Opting to avoid dealing with that particular issue for the moment, Temperance redirects her attention to the child in her lap.

"Well," she muses, "it's nice to be missed."

As Parker unwraps himself from around her, he sits down more comfortably in her lap. As soon as he's situated there, it seems like the itty bitty flood gates open, as suddenly he's telling her animatedly, "Daddy said that we could come see you. He said that you'd be working real hard to solve bone puzzles."

Glancing quickly over at Angela she sees that her friend is beside herself with amusement at the little tike's relation of events, "And then he said that we should come and get you and bring you home with us. Daddy made my favorite splagetti and he said that _sometimes_ when you work _real_ hard solving the bone puzzles you forget when it's dinner time!"

It's then that Angela cuts in, "Okay, I don't even know this kid and I already love him to pieces."

"Ang…", Temperance starts.

"Well it's true!" she protests with a grin.

Still completely engrossed in his Tempe, Parker continues to explain, "And _then _when I told Daddy that I missed you Tempe…he said that he missed you too and that we should come and make you forget about the bone puzzles so that you'll want to come spend the New Year at our house!"

"Now take it easy there champ," Booth started on a nervous laugh. Glancing around quickly he met the curious stare of Angela first and then the very interested stare of one Temperance Brennan.

It was so endearing to watch Booth sputter out an explanation, that she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them.

"What I said was that Bon- uh, _Tempe_ would probably be too busy tonight to come over, but that we should ask her nicely if she wanted to--"

"No Daddy!" The boy was emphatic. "I remember real good…you told me to try my best Booth magic to make Tempe come home with us!"

Smiling coyly over at Booth, Temperance immediately notices how the color starts to rise in his neck. He was trying really hard now to halt the tirade of truth coming from the little boy. "Bub…I think--"

"Booth magic?" Temperance asks Angela curiously.

"I think he meant charm sweetie. But you know how it is…kid speak isn't an exact science."

"So Tempe? Will you come to Daddy's house and eat splagetti with us and watch the big new year ball drop? Will you? Huh?"

"Now who could deny a little face like that?" Angela teases her best friend.

_Certainly not me_

Rolling her eyes for her friends benefit, Temperance steals a quick glance at Booth, who appears to be worrying a hole in the floor with his shoe. Then looking down at Parker she tells him simply, "I'd love to."

"Yay!" the boy bounces in her lap enthusiastically.

His glee it seemed was contagious because before any of them knew it, Booth, Angela and Temperance were chuckling with him.

Then quickly glancing over at Booth, Angela develops an idea, "I'll tell you what Parker…I think I've got some chocolate around here somewhere. What do you say we let your Dad and Tempe talk for a minute?"

The little boy's eyes did a funny little dance at the mention of sugary sweetness, "Daddy can I?"

Smiling his gratitude at her, Booth addresses Angela briefly, "Yeah he can have a little." Then pointing a stern finger in his son's direction, "But not too much buddy! You haven't had your dinner yet."

"Okay Daddy."

Sliding off of Tempe's lap, Parker takes Angela's hand and lets her lead him out of the office and over toward her own workspace. As his son walked past him in the doorway Booth had another thought, "And stay with Angela!" he called, "there's no telling what you could get yourself into around here," he said more to himself.

Booth's gaze sought after them as they left, and then resettled on the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

"So…", he starts.

"So…" she bites her lip suddenly unsure of herself.

"So, how was your day? Busy?"

"No more so than usual," she shakes her head indifferently, "You?"

"It's New Year's Eve Bones…you won't find too many agents taking on new cases until after the holidays are over. I made my rounds earlier. Then Parker and I hung out for awhile."

"Sounds like you had a good time," she tells him contentedly.

"Yeah, we went ice skating," he recalls with a grin. "It probably sounds stupid, but it's something I've told him we'd do for a while now," then huffing at the remembrance, "but something always came up. If it wasn't a case, then it was inconvenient for Rebecca to let me take him…"

Nodding thoughtfully she finally stands up from her chair and closes the distance between them.

"No, it's not stupid," she answers softly, "I think it's great that you and Parker got to spend some time together. I can only imagine how difficult it must be; feeling like you have to squeeze everything you want to do with him into the small time you have."

"Yeah," he whispers, "I think he had a good time though."

"And after all that you still had time to fix dinner? I'm impressed. I had no idea you were so multi-talented."

Shrugging evenly Booth tells her quietly, "Just wait and see…I'm full of surprises."

He was so infuriatingly distracting when he talked to her in that quiet tone. It was nearly impossible for her to focus on even the simplest of thoughts when he pulled her against him like he was now.

_And he smells so good…_

The sweet mixture of the remnants of his cologne and the intoxicating musky scent that was unique to only him easily overtakes her senses. Reaching up, her arms wind around the solidness of his shoulders.

He was inching them closer and closer, and soon the light was gone as her eyes slipped shut and she could feel the soft prodding of his lips on hers. His arm around her waist folds her tightly against him as suddenly she's lost to the knowledge that she's kissing her FBI partner in plain view of anyone who walks into her office.

In this moment, it didn't even seem to matter.

_I could definitely get used to this…_

* * *

_There's more to come guys! Stay tuned..._


	3. Getting to Know You

_**Author's Notes:** Heya everybody! I have a new chapter for you today...and big hug too for all you wonderful people who wrote me about this story. I'm really excited that so many of you are enjoying it :o) Also, just a note about the next update...it probably won't be until **after** the Easter Holiday. But I promise to have chapter 4 for you up and running on Monday...Pinky swear it:oP Hope you all have a wonderful Easter celebration...be safe and happy! _

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Ok bub!" Booth addresses Parker as he pushes the door to the apartment open. Pulling the keys out of the lock, he holds the door ajar as Brennan enters behind him being led by Parker.

"Go wash your hands," he tells his son, "Spaghetti time in 10 minutes!"

Letting go of Tempe's hand, Parker rushes past his father as he starts off in the direction of his bedroom.

"Okay Daddy".

Standing at slight attention next to the doorway, Temperance surveys the modest but surprisingly well put together domicile. The surroundings were quite impressive to her given her early assumptions about Booth's style. That wasn't to say that she ever doubted his abilities, but more that she was marveling at how he'd managed to decorate with such modernity and still create an inviting and practical homely environment.

_This man IS full of surprises. _

Standing fixed in her position near the doorway, Temperance remembers her last visit to this apartment. Although she certainly wasn't as apt to recall the details of that day, she'd never be able to forget the sick feeling that grabbed at her when Tessa strode out of the bedroom wearing little more than Booth's dress shirt. She'd been uncompromisingly jealous that day…

…_not that I would have admitted that then_

Without a word, Temperance follows Booth inside; shadowing him into the kitchen area she was once again surprised to find the fully functional kitchen prepped for their arrival. Off and to the left of the kitchen something else catches her eye as she passes. A small and semi-formal table was prepared with three place-settings; the settings formed a triangle with two consisting of finer china than the third. At what appears to be Parker's seat sits a considerably smaller plate surrounded by miniature silverware and a cup. Wine glasses are placed at the other two.

Well, well..._looks like somebody was pretty confident that he could get me here_

Entering deeper into the kitchen, she's immediately engulfed by the wonderfully aromatic scent of fresh garlic cooking; her stomach panged as suddenly she's reminded of just how hungry she is. Approaching the stove carefully, Brennan bends just slightly over the simmering saucepan. She lifts the lid and breathes in the delicious scent. Turning her head to a tilt she could see the pot of water standing beside her was slowly boiling. Becoming easily caught up in the domesticity of the moment she's peripherally unaware of her partners approach until he's standing behind her, a satisfied smile covering his lips.

Replacing the lid she stands straighter and immediately senses his presence behind her.

"Mmmm, it smells delicious Booth," she compliments.

Covering her, two strong hands touch down and encircle her upper arms from behind. She goes willingly as he pulls her gently into his chest.

"Have I finally managed to impress the enigmatic Dr. Brennan?" he whispers into her ear.

Breathing something that feels a mix between a laugh and a sigh, she lifts her arm across her chest to brush his hand with hers.

"What do you mean 'finally'? You're a constant surprise to me Booth," she declares softly before adding, "I just had no idea that you were so domesticated."

"Well you know how it is…a single father has to learn pretty fast. I suppose I'm no different," he answers thoughtfully, "What did you think Parker and I did for food when he was here? Eat out for every meal?"

Suddenly embarrassed she admits meekly, "To be honest…I hadn't really considered it before now," then looking down and away from his penetrating stare Temperance confesses, "It's not as though I ever discounted your ability to cook or anything. I guess I'm just…I'm still getting used to it…seeing you as more than just my FBI partner. There's this whole other side to you that I'm learning to appreciate now."

Her eyes searching his, "It's almost like I'm getting to know you all over again. Does that sound childish?"

"No," he's quick to assure her, "not at all." Caressing her upper arms again he continues somewhat quietly, "You're right. It is different…for me too. But in a good way right?"

Smiling up at him she was starting to get lost in the sensations that his stroking was eliciting, "Yeah."

"So…we'll do this right. Take things slow, and get to know each other for who we are outside of the job." His voice is as promising as it is reassuring, and suddenly Temperance feels as if a weight that was been pressing down on her chest is lifted.

"I'm not in any hurry here Temperance," he starts comfortingly. "I'm more than willing to give you the time that you need to straighten things out. I told you before…I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles up at him in tender relief.

"Besides," he starts again, "there are other things to consider beyond just our feelings."

Knowing instantly that he's speaking of Parker she nods her understanding, his voice resonating in her mind, "I told you that I loved you Temperance and I meant it. I said that we'd work through this together…and I meant that too."

Moving willingly into his arms, she circles around and wraps herself around him. She can feel the warmth of him beneath his shirt as she clings to him; the slight tickle of his breath against her neck as he holds her close is so simple it's comforting.

"Thank you," she whispers her gratitude for not only his understanding but also his dedication to her and all that their partnership symbolizes.

"Tempe!"

Parker rushes into the kitchen and they lean apart slightly, but are still holding one another.

"You rang?" she smiles down at the boy.

"Come play with me Tempe?"

"Well uh I think your Dad said that dinner was going to be ready any minute?"

Looking back over at Booth quizzically, Temperance watches him answer with a smirk, "No you've got a few minutes. Go ahead. I'll finish up in here and call you when dinner's ready."

"But…" she was a little afraid she noticed. She wasn't sure she knew _how_ to play with a four-year-old little boy. Without Booth's help to keep him entertained, it would be entirely up to her.

And looking up at Booth hopefully she knew that he knew that too.

"Go ahead," he prods, "you'll be just fine I promise." Leaning in quickly he touches his lips to hers for only an instant before gently nudging her off in the direction of Parker's bedroom. Without another word, Parker takes her hand and pulls her with him down the short hall to his room.

Letting him pull her through the doorway of his bedroom, Temperance followed dutifully before moving to sit with him on the carpeted floor at the center of the room. Catching sight of the contraption placed directly in front of her, Temperance nearly burst into raucous laughter at the sight before her; and she would have too if she weren't so incredibly puzzled.

"What is that?" she points dumbly at what she could only assume was some sort of primitive miniature torture device. Her face contorted into sheer befuddlement.

Parker's only answer to the conundrum she posed was lapsing into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_Okay guys I'm fielding guesses for what Parker's set up to play with Tempe...anyone? _

_Chapter 4 Coming Monday 4-17-06...NOW LEAVE THE FEEDBACK :oP Please? _


	4. Operation Warfare

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter. And as promised…chapter 4 is ready and raring to go! For all of you who attempted guesses at the game they're playing…the title of this chapter should be a dead giveaway :oP Yes, this one is perfectly light and fluffy folks. But never fear…there's plenty of angst a-building in this soon-to-be series of fics! So here goes, I hope you enjoy…and I'd sure love to hear what you all have think. _

* * *

Chapter 4

As he descends the hallway towards his son's lighted bedroom, Booth can't contain the smile that breaks over his lips at the sound that greets him as he approaches.

_Laughter_

Pure, energetic, carefree, silly _laughter_

Coming from _Bones_!

With little Parker sized giggles thrown in intermittently for good measure.

"This is impossible! And I'm a professional!" Booth hears her manage through her amusement; the sound immediately warming his heart to no end.

It isn't until he reaches the open doorway that he realizes _what_ all the ruckus is about; the sight before him as the two of them come into view is nearly enough to make him roar with laughter himself.

He settles for a deep throaty chuckle instead.

Upon his entrance, he sees Bones and Parker seated Indian-style on the floor beside one another. Parker's newest addiction, the board game he'd gotten for Christmas, Operation, is sprawled in pieces between them _everywhere_. Temperance is slightly hunched over the game, her brow furrowed in intense concentration as she attempts to remove her next piece.

"Tempe you _gotta_ hold real still!" his son counsels carefully.

"I'm trying…but these are by far the flimsiest pair of forceps I've ever used."

"Huh?" Lifting her eyes slightly up at him she finds that Parker is quirking his brow in puzzlement.

"Oh! Um, forceps...it's what doctors call tweezers," she explains, all the while oblivious to Booth's presence, she's so focused.

His son's continuous blank stare makes Booth smirk. Poor kid had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ok…I _think_ I've finally got it…" she says more to herself than to Parker. Grinning mischievously Booth sneaks up behind her, "…who's ever heard of a Wishbonectomy anyway?"

Motioning a finger up to his lips, he quietly gestures to his son not to say anything. Overtaken with glee, Parker rocks back and forth on his knees, his hands fastened tightly over his mouth as he watches his dad bend down closer behind Tempe.

The room becomes quiet again as Booth continues his advance downward until finally he's kneeling on the floor behind her; then without any warning he reaches around and scoops her up into his arms. His quick movement eliciting what sounds like a cross between a surprised yelp and a scream from her; even though the last thing she was about to do was attempt to defend herself against her gorgeous, and amazingly well-built partner.

"Booth what do you think you're doing!" her objection is most definitely half-hearted and upon hearing it instigates the plastering of a conspiratorial grin over his lips.

"You know something Bones…" he starts thoughtfully, "it occurred to me that since we're getting to know each other…there's one very important thing that I still don't know about you…"

Feigning annoyance she pushes lightly against his chest; the effort though only makes Booth smile even more since he knows that with her skills, if she really wants to escape he won't be able to stop her.

"Oh really…and what one important thing is that?"

Lifting her higher against him, he pulls her in tightly to his chest and asks playfully, his brown orbs dancing with mischief, "…are you ticklish?"

"No! Booth…don't you dare!" But at that point, even _she_ knows that her warning is inviting as it is useless.

Strengthening his hold on her so that she won't wriggle away, Booth leers over at his son, an unspoken agreement passing between them.

_Oh great!_ Her mind screams.

And almost instantaneously the two Booth men descend mercilessly upon her, their fingers wreaking havoc on her tender spots and causing her to squirm in pleasurable agony. Booth's considerable hold though had her pinned in position, making any attempts to squirm away from their torture unsuccessful.

"Guys!" she roars with laughter, "GUYS!"

Her pleading falls on deaf ears though and their torment is unrelenting.

"Booth!" she yelps as his fingers brush the inside of her arm and then down the sides of her torso.

"Parker please!" she tries breathlessly, but the sound of his exuberance is unmistakable…and also a sign that he's enjoying their playfulness far too much to stop.

"Mercy! Mercy!" she cries between tears of joy, as finally it seems her capturers show her just that.

"Well, well, well…what do you know Parker...she _is _ticklish!" she hears Booth say through her euphoric daze.

"I _told_ you she would be Daddy!"

"You mean you two planned this?" Her surprise at their admission is conveyed when she looks up into Booth's eyes and proclaims their association to be a, "…conspiracy!"

Booth chuckles, "Okay there Hodgins…"

"Ha ha, very cute…", her tone taunting.

"Thank you," he answers cleverly. Still cradling her against him Booth leans them over ever so slightly, "…okay Bub go wash your hands again. Dinner's ready."

Jumping up expectantly Parker follows his Dad's direction and leaves them sitting together on his bedroom floor.

Smiling playfully up at Booth, her arms wedged between them she starts, "You can put me down now…", when he doesn't respond beyond watching her softly she prods, "…really, you can."

"In a minute…" his voice is a throaty whisper as he closes the little distance between them both by lifting her up closer and leaning down into her. Capturing her lips against his, he surprises her with the fervor with which he devours her. Their embrace shifts as he loosens his hold on her, a move which simultaneously lowers her body against his.

She's immediately swept up in the passion that his kiss ignites within her own being. Holding him this close, his strength encircling her completely, she feels the most intense sensation of security grab ahold of her.

Not that that was strange per se, more that it was just unexpected in her own mind.

She feels emboldened in a way that she doesn't recall ever feeling before…and suddenly she understands how it is that she will to adapt to this new closeness between them.

She's going to simply trust that this choice that she's made to succumb to her feelings is the right one.

…And she's going to trust that he will catch her if ever she does fall. Not just because he's her friend, her confidant, or even her lover…but as he's told her all along…

…He's her partner

* * *

"God is great. God is good. Let us thank Him for our food…"

"Good job!" Booth gushes instantly. Admittedly, the reality of the three of them sitting at his dinner table, hands joined as Parker led them in a short prayer, _might_ have created in him a bit of over-enthusiasm.

"I'm not done Daddy!" The smile that pulls at the corners of Temperance's mouth is meant as much for Parker's exasperation as it is for Booth's congratulatory tone and subsequent chastisement.

"Oh…sorry Bub…" looking confusedly over at Temperance first and then back to Parker he adds, "…go on."

Nodding his satisfaction Parker starts anew, "God is great. God is good. Let us thank Him for our food…" he repeats slowly and out of habit.

"…And thank you God for keeping Daddy safe at his dangerous FBI job, _and_ for making Tempe his friend so she'll make sure he's okay, _and_ for making Daddy so happy because she smiles. Amen."

Interestingly, once Parker is finished with his sweet little prayer, he's perfectly content to start plowing head-first into his plate-full of yummy spaghetti.

For Booth and Temperance on the other hand, food is completely forgotten as they are left staring meaningfully at one another…hands still clasped.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming tomorrow...stay tuned! 


	5. Novel Interpretations

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay guys :o( This week hasn't been the easiest for getting any writing done…between work and the holiday (Easter comes a week later for me) things have been a bit screwy. Anyhow…here's chapter 5! Yay! Please send me the feedback! And I'm expecting that the chapters should be coming a bit quicker now :o) Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Booth won't you at least let me clean the dishes?"

Walking up behind him, Temperance stacks a handful of dirty dishes on the countertop beside him.

"Absolutely not Bones! You're our guest. No way am I letting you do the dishes."

"But you went through so much trouble making that delicious dinner…"

"Oh, so my culinary skills met with your approval did they?"

On some level Booth knows that arguing with Temperance Brennan in any capacity is a pointless exercise. But as per usual, he doesn't let that deter him.

She simply wouldn't be the woman she was if she let him have the last word on anything…and that's when he decided that they'd done enough talking all together.

"…It's only fair that I—"

Leaning over unexpectantly, Booth cuts her off with the soft pressure of his lips as he catches the words right out of her mouth.

After a moment's lingering, he shifts his body away from the temptation of her kiss. Smiling stupidly over at her he asserts proudly, "Hey…I think I've finally found a way to shut you up."

Smacking him on the arm a bit roughly, she can't contain the smile plastered over her lips; no more than Booth can contain the satisfied chuckle that escapes his breath when she pushes him in her exasperation.

"Very funny…"

"…Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment smartass…"

Even though her words are meant to chastise, her tone and the accompanying grin that lights up her face as she speaks them are anything but stern.

"Seriously now," Booth makes one last plea, "…would you relax? I've got this under control. It's just a few dishes Bones. I'm pretty sure I can handle _this_ mission all on my own. "

"Fine," she concedes with a small smile. "You mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's just down the hall there on the left," with one hand pointing her in the direction of the hallway, the other grabs at the dishes sitting beside him.

"Thanks," she mutters.

Moving away from him, Temperance comes first across the den where Parker sits entranced by some sort of televised sponge in Bermuda shorts tinkering around an underwater pineapple.

_Scary!_

Then descending down the hallway she quickly finds the bathroom; making use of the facilities, she dawdles for a few moments as she freshens up. Then opening the door and switching off the light, she catches sight of a dimly lit room across the hall. Her curiosity piqued, she steps through the doorway. The clanging of dishes from down the hall telling her that Booth is probably still occupied in the kitchen anyway. Poking her head further into the room she immediately realizes that what she's found is Booth's bedroom.

_Hmm…maybe I shouldn't be in here…_

_It **is** an invasion of his privacy…_

Deciding to obey her conscience, Temperance begins to retreat, but upon turning back toward the door her interest is instead drawn to the nightstand beside the bed.

_What is…?_

Smiling tenderly at the realization of what she's found, Temperance steps further into the room and walks straight toward the object she's discovered.

Approaching it slowly, she wasn't quite sure why she was so fascinated to discover that Booth read her book.

In fact, his apparent knowledge of her characters on occasions past had indicated to her long ago that he'd been familiar with her work.

…_that isn't it…_

What truly captures her interest isn't the realization that he's read her book…but instead it's more that the binding seems so worn.

_How many times could he have read it…?_

Sitting down carefully on the bed beside the nightstand, she sees her own picture staring back at her. The book is flipped onto its back cover; the soft light of the lamp beside it illuminating its glossy surface.

Taking the book into her hands, she flips through the pages in awe. Upon inspection, it appears that several of the pages are dog-eared…and most of them involve encounters between the heroine and her FBI agent colleague Andy Lister.

In fact _all_ of the marked passages detail the two of them in moments rife with sexual tension and innuendo.

Her body is shocked into stillness as she just sits upon the edge of his bed, staring at the glossy cover.

"Hey…"

Her attention snaps toward the soft intrusion of her partner's voice. He's standing in the dimly lit doorway…dish towel in hand…watching her through a tender smile and keen interest.

"Hey…" her answer is considerably quieter than his, the likely result of her deep thoughtfulness.

"I'm sorry," she starts awkwardly, "…I was…uh…" knowing herself to be incapable of lying to him she confesses lamely, "…snooping…I guess is the word?"

His answering grin grows wider at her confession as he approaches her slowly. She was so beautiful to him in moments like these, moments when she tried her hardest to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't a sight that he got to indulge in very often, so when the opportunity did present itself he was always eager to savor it.

"You're forgiven," he tells her instantly. Her questioning gaze as she peers up at him from her position sitting on his bed sends a ripple of shivers up his spine.

"…Even _if_ it bothered me, which it doesn't," he tells her, "…I doubt if I could ever be upset finding you in my bed."

She blushes violently as he chuckles under his breath, apparently satisfied by the result of his teasing. Moving to sit beside her on the edge of the mattress, his smile grows as she nudges him with her body.

Then noticing the cause of her apparent thoughtful state, Booth addresses the book she's still holding.

"Uh oh!" He's so close beside her that she can almost feel his breath on her neck, "…Busted!"

"How many times did you read my book?"

"A few…" he lies.

Her clear disbelief was not lost on him, "Booth…judging by the condition of the binding, and the wearing of the pages I'd say it was more than just a few," she challenges.

"Yeah, well you know us G-men _are_ bound by the law to be thorough…" his lame excuse immediately falls flat.

"Booth…?"

In the air between them hangs the promise of their unspoken understanding.

"…Yeah?" He's pinned by her penetrating stare, and suddenly his resolve is broken.

"Why?"

Smiling absently as he shifts his gaze back onto the book in her hands he tells her quietly, almost confidently, "…because…it's _us_…isn't it?"

She doesn't answer at first. Not trusting her own voice, she nods slowly in response.

_How could he have possibly known that?_

At the time she'd written it nearly a year ago…even _she_ hadn't realized her intent.

"What is it Bones?" his voice somehow managing to be both anxious and encouraging in equal measure. "Is this okay?"

And for the first time in longer than she can remember she can feel tears threatening to fall, not out of sadness or distress…but out of sheer hopeful joy.

Feeling the intense need to reassure him, she instinctively leans her body against his and drops her head onto his shoulder; her glee growing seemingly more obvious when she senses his movement as he turns into her and drops a kiss into her hair.

"Yeah Booth…" she says smiling into the crook of his neck, "…It's okay".

It's then that she feels his arm come up to wrap more fully around her side and pull her tightly into his warmth.

Marveling at the incredible feeling she can't help her soothing whisper, "…it's more than okay."

* * *

_Can't wait to hear your thoughts :o) You guys are AWESOME!_


	6. Wanna Bet on it?

_Author's Note: Okay...so I'm a terrible person! Turns out I fibbed just a wee-bit last time when I promised thatthis chapter was coming a week ago. Ooops! Soowry :oP From this point on...I pinky swear it...the chapters should be coming quicker. There are only a couple left in this fic...and then we're off to see the wizard! Or the next story in this series...I haven't decided yet :oP Hope you guys like...and as always, I shamelessly beg for your feedback :o)_

* * *

Chapter 6 

**11:50 PM**

"Well here we are in Times Square once again…and yes we're getting ready to bid farewell to yet another year. That's right, to all you folks watching at home, the countdown to 2006 is almost upon us…so get ready to gather your loved ones and start pouring that champagne as we prepare to wave goodbye to 2005 and ring in 2006!"

The announcer's voice rang through the room as Temperance sat nestled into the warmth of Booth's side watching the television.

Following their discussion in Booth's bedroom, they'd passed the time with Parker playing games, talking, and eventually wrestling with the child to get him ready for bed. For the last hour they'd sat here, perched in front of the television as Parker played with his toys on the floor in front of them.

And now, as she leant comfortably against her partner, Temperance relaxed into the simplicity of the moment and reflected on times past. It had been years...over a decade in fact…since she'd settled in to enjoy the time honored tradition of toasting to the New Year.

And as strange as the idea of spending New Year's Eve getting her butt kicked in Operation, being relentlessly tickle tortured, and feasting on Booth's delicious home made spaghetti, might have initially seemed to her…she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

For her, the truth of the matter was startlingly simple…with every passing moment she spent with Booth and Parker, she fell infinitely more in love with them…and the idea of having a family of her own.

And while she sensed that he knew her growing sentiments, Temperance longed to give Booth the words she knew he was waiting to hear.

_Three tiny, simple, little words…_

Out of context they meant nothing…but when strung together they would be the three most important words she'd ever utter.

And it was perhaps that knowledge, more than anything that kept her from speaking them.

"Ten 'til!" Booth announced matter-of-factly, arm extended as he consulted his wrist watch. "I told you he wouldn't make it," the proud clever little grin he sent her was almost enough to make her want to twist his arm in a torturing manner.

Wisely deciding instead to squelch her competitiveness in favor of a playful quirk of her brow, Temperance leaned her weight over the sofa to fully indicate her point.

"Hey…he's not out _yet_! See…" nodding over toward Parker's figure sprawled out on the carpet in front of them; they watch as the boy's eyelids drooped with heaviness, all the while he persisted in his haphazard attempts to push his toy car across the rug.

"Uh huh," Booth huffed good-naturedly, "…you're right Bones. He's gonna outlast us all."

Shoving her partner teasingly, Temperance winced at him momentarily before willingly being pulled back into her place at his side. The warmth of his breath as it brushed passed her ear, and the accompanying humming she felt as his chest vibrated beneath her when he spoke, once again reminded her of their closeness.

It was a thought that immediately drew her into contentedness.

"To be honest," she heard him mumble, "I'm surprised he lasted this long. Bedtime was hours ago."

"Yeah, especially after the fight he put up when you were trying to get him ready for bed," she observed.

In fact, Parker had been so insistent that he was _not_ going to bed until after the 'big ball dropped' that he'd interpreted Booth's attempt to bathe him and get him dressed as a reneging on their agreement. Booth however remained convinced that the high-jinx he'd pulled were meant more for her benefit.

"That was interesting. Usually he's excited for his bath," Booth explained quietly.

"Well, in any case…I would have thought he would have fallen asleep by now," she mentioned conversationally.

"You…?" Booth starts in response before twisting slightly against her to gain a better view of her face, "Hold up a second there Bones! If you thought he'd already be asleep…why did you bet me that he'd last until midnight?"

Grinning conspiratorially she didn't let on that there was any flaw in his logic. Because what he'd obviously failed to consider were the terms of their wager. When after Booth successfully managed to dress Parker in his pajamas they'd bantered over how long he'd last before falling asleep…Booth had bet an intimate dinner between just the two of them that Parker would fall asleep before midnight. And while Temperance had staged a fairly convincing argument to the contrary, she'd merely wagered driving rights on their next case together that he wouldn't knock out until after they'd watched the ball drop.

Cleverly smiling in his direction, she watched quietly as Booth considered her with skepticism. Clearly he was still missing the point…

"Booth…I don't know what you're…"

Upon her retaliation, Booth's instincts kicked in. "Wait a minute…" leaning down into her, his voice dropped a whole octave.

_I love it when he does that…_

"Were you _trying_ to lose our bet Bones?"

She quirks an incredulous brow at his accusation, even though it's fairly obvious to them both that that's precisely what she'd done.

"Now why would I do that Booth?"

"Uh huh…" he considered her with a knowing grin. "You know Temperance…"

The husky tone of his voice as he leaned ever closer into her sent a pulsating wave of tremors up her spine. If she hadn't already been sitting down, and carefully trapped against him, Temperance suspected she would have been knocked off of her feet by the sound of it.

"…If a romantic dinner…just the two of us, out together was what you wanted…all you had to do was say something."

"Well, I uh…" swallowing down to coat her drying mouth she neither closed the distance between them nor pulled away from his intrusion. "I didn't want to seem…you know…presumptuous. I guess I thought there was some reason you hadn't already asked."

"I see…" he smiled holding his distance, "…so you just patiently waited until the opportunity presented itself when you could wager a bet where the stakes were me taking you out on a date?"

"Yeah…why? Is that not the preferred method?" she attempted at casual. The result was a sudden slight break in the tension between them as he chuckled and she reciprocated.

"Temperance…" he whispered again, his lips were just a fraction of the distance they were a moment ago. "You never have any trouble speaking your mind, or even putting me in my place when we're working a case. Why is it so hard for you to do the same when we're not knee deep in skeletons?"

"It's not that it's hard Booth…it's just that I'm…I'm a little out of practice I guess."

As he nodded his understanding, the intensity in his eyes as he fixed her in his sights never wavered. "It's just me Temperance. There's no reason to be nervous."

"I know. I'm not."

"So…" he prompted. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She nodded silently. He smiled teasingly.

"And…is there anything _else_ you'd like now that we're on the subject?"

Swallowing down her anxiousness she clarified quietly, "You mean right now?"

Nodding quietly he waited somewhat patiently as he stayed suspended in position beside her.

"Yeah…I want you to shut up and kiss me already," then reaching for him she pulled him more completely against her and reveled in the sensation of his kiss as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Indulging in the overwhelming intoxication that his lips provided, she drank of their warmth completely before they parted for air.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it Bones?" His expressive brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light that held them.

In answer to his question she merely shook her head and smiled coyly, content to let him do all the talking for the time being.

"And about our little bet…?" he queried.

Turning her head toward the floor she smiled at the picture that little Parker made sprawled amidst his toys, apparently unaware of their conversation as he dozed peacefully.

"I concede," she answered lightly, "…looks like you win."

"Uh huh. _And _it looks like you're gonna be seeing a whole 'lot of the passenger seat!" he grinned.

_He's way too excited about that part…_

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled half-heartedly as he returned them to their earlier comfortable arrangement on the sofa. Sitting upright, Temperance felt him adjust against her as he reached for the remote and raised the volume on the television slightly. The camera seemed to be trained once again on their host of sorts.

"Okay everybody. This is it! It's time to raise those champagne glasses and pull that special someone close!" Her smile grew as she felt Booth tight his hold around her slightly.

_This was definitely getting more exciting…_

They listened as he shouted into the microphone, "I've got to say…the energy here in Times Square is absolutely electrifying. Just take a look at the hoards of people out here in the streets. Thousands, upon thousands of people crammed in together as we get ready to welcome 2006." They watched quietly as the camera panned through different angles above the ground, and through the crowd of partying couples lining the streets. "Just another few seconds now…" they watched as the clock timer on the bottom of the screen began counting down the final sixty seconds.

Temperance could feel the excitement stirring within her. She wasn't sure how or why…but suddenly she was energized by the prospect of starting anew. The camera panned back and forth between the crowd, the announcer, and the tower as the ball continued its gradual descent; with every passing second she could feel her anticipation growing. And somehow in her dizzying excitement between the frenzy on screen and the sensation of Booth's embrace, Temperance realized that something was missing.

Forty-five seconds…

"Parker…" she called softly. With a hand on her partner's thigh, she pushed herself away from the comforting warmth of his body momentarily as she crawled across the carpet toward the little boy.

"Parker…sweetheart…wake up. It's time. The 'big ball' is coming down." She nudged him softly, and Parker's eyes slowly opened as he heard her.

"Tempe…"

Booth quietly watched their interaction with a tender smile as his son struggled toward wakefulness.

"Don't you want to watch the New Year with me and Daddy?" her voice soothed.

"Uh huh…" he spoke groggily as he lifted himself up enough to wrap his arms around her and nestled himself against her. Gathering the child securely around her, she padded back toward the sofa and climbed back up to her seat beside Booth.

Still reveling in the sight of his son so carefully tucked into her warmth, Booth encircled her again as his arm nuzzled her beside him. As he pulled them both closer, the voice of the announcer grew seemingly louder.

"Here we go! Ten! Nine! Eight!" the countdown commenced and Booth softly began counting with the rest of Times Square. Looking down at Temperance he smiled at the sight before him.

It was a beautiful sight indeed.

"Seven, six, five," she echoed gently and returned his tender smile. She loved him for giving her this moment.

"Four…three…two…one…" they counted together as the brilliantly lit ball reached its target, though neither one of them was watching.

"Happy New Year!" the man screamed into the microphone, as the music of Auld Lang Syne wafted through the speakers and filled the silence between them.

"Happy New Year Bones," he whispered as he lowered toward her and kissed her tenderly.

"Happy New Year," she gently returned against his lips.

As they eased away from one another slowly, the quiet voice that broke through to them this time came from the child nestled comfortably between them.

"Happy New Year Daddy…Happy New Year Tempe…"

* * *

_Chapter 7 coming tomorrow :o) ..._


	7. Losing Graciously

* * *

"It's only fair Booth!" Temperance maintained as she and Booth walked back down the hall away from Parker's bedroom. Their bickering had been suspended while she'd watched as he'd tucked the cute little guy into his blanket and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't waste your breath Bones. It's not gonna happen!"

She turned to face him aghast. "What? Why not?"

"Because…whether or not he was awake at midnight isn't the point. You'd already conceded the win!"

"Under _duress_!" she countered without missing a beat.

"What duress?" his eyes lit up as he laughed.

"You expect me to be able to make lucid, cohesive decisions after a kiss like that? Clearly I wasn't in my right mind."

As they approached the open foyer their directions deviated; she toward the couch and he in the direction of the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine.

Her steadfastness was quickly becoming more and more entertaining to Booth as he busied himself preparing their glasses.

"And clearly you still aren't if you really think _that_ argument is going to work," his disbelief was loud enough for her to hear him from across the room. As she turned to face him more completely she could easily read the sparkle in his eyes and the smile that graced his lips.

"Oh come on…I know you can do better than that Bones…"

"Well…I can't," she admitted lamely, "Besides…it's a perfectly valid argument."

"Uh huh," he grinned as he took hold of the two glasses he'd prepared and closed the distance between them. Handing her a glass of wine he carefully adds, "And do I even need to remind you that _you're_ the one who woke him up in the first place? A fact, which by the way…makes this moot point even mooter."

Accepting the glass, she had no retort beyond her own confused scowl, "Mooter?"

"What? You're the only one who can take a liberty?

Smiling through her defeat she followed him with her gaze as he rounded the couch and sat closely beside her.

"Fair enough," she admitted.

His answer was a short nod and a satisfied grin. As he sipped at his wine, Booth's opposite arm settled on the edge of the sofa behind her.

"I still say it's an antiquated custom though. In fact, some might consider it borderline chauvinistic that the man in any partnership automatically assumes the right to drive. I'm an excellent driver Booth. And I think it's only appropriate given our equality in this partnership that every once in a while _I_ get to drive."

As she turned more fully into his side she was pleasantly surprised to find him considering her with tender interest.

"Duly noted," he replied respectfully.

The cautiousness in her stare was maintained, "Just because you say that doesn't mean you're going to actually let me drive does it?"

"Absolutely not," he grinned.

"Great!" they chuckled together as Booth once again drew her closer into his side. For all her arguing, Temperance always enjoyed their bantering back and forth. Besides, she knew better than to ever assume that Booth's habitual insistence behind the wheel had to do with anything other than his professionalism. He'd remarked on occasion that to arrive in anything less than the traditional FBI style would detract from the gravity of his presence as a federal agent.

He squeezed her affectionately, "I'm really glad you came over tonight."

"…Me too," she smiled.

"Parker had a lot fun," Booth alluded. When she did little more than smile thoughtfully he followed up with, "…And what about you Bones? Did you have fun?"

Suddenly her attention snapped back as she angled against him so that she could face him more completely.

"Yeah…I really did," she assured him with a fuller smile.

"Good," he smiled in satisfaction.

"It's been a long time since I celebrated New Years. I guess I've become so used to just working through the holidays…that I forgot how comforting it can be."

"Well you know Bones that's what the holidays are all about," his voice was a raw blend of understanding and tenderness. "Taking a step back…tapping into the holiday spirit…being with your loved ones…"

Pulling her tighter into him, Booth began stroking her upper arm with the slow rhythmic movement of his thumb.

"Yeah…I think I'm starting to see how that works…" her reflective tone had grown quiet.

As he stared off into the direction of the television, she smiled as it seemed his attention was captivated by the images flashing on the screen.

"Booth…"

"Hmmm..?" Although his arm was still holding her securely, his attention was pulled elsewhere.

"I've been thinking, and there's something that I need to say to you…"

Slowly he turned his concentration back toward her as it seemed he'd immediately honed in on the gravity of her tone.

"Okay…well whatever it is Bones, you know you can tell me…"

"I know, it's just…it's strange. I guess a part of me always thought that I could never have what the average person considered a 'normal life'. And until recently…I think a small part of me thought I didn't want it."

"And now?" he prodded gently.

"I'm not sure…but suddenly the concept of a 'normal life' isn't as unattainable as it used to be…or even as undesirable."

"So…what are you saying?"

She fixed him with her stare and soon she was looking right through him. "I'm saying," she started thoughtfully, "…that tonight meant a great deal more to me than you probably realize. And…that I'm really looking forward to our dinner…" she smiled coyly in his direction as he considered her with tenderness, the comfort of his embrace as she nuzzled into his side was intoxicating.

"…And…" she stalled.

"…And…?" he echoed hopefully.

"…And…I just needed you to know…that just because I haven't said 'it'," her allusion to the depth and intensity of her feelings was unmistakable, "…doesn't mean that I'm not feeling 'it'."

The grin that overtook Booth's features widened slowly as he absorbed her reassurance, "Message received," he answered quietly before leaning down to drop a lingering kiss across her lips.

"Good," she smiled over at him; it was a relief to constantly be reassured by his patience and understanding. "Well…I should probably be going." As much as she tried to hide it, Temperance couldn't mask the disappointment that laced her voice.

Shifting her weight slightly away from him, she moved with the intention of sitting straighter and eventually standing up, "It's really late."

No sooner than the words were out of her mouth was he resisting her efforts to pull away from him.

"I have a better idea…" he stopped her with another charming grin before whispering, "…why don't you stay here with me tonight…"

* * *


	8. And to all a good night

_Author's Note: Okay...so, "HI GUYS" (me peeks around my computer screen). Please don't hate me for being such a bad updater?I know I promised you this chapter like **2 weeks ago**...and I would've had it done too if my screwy life made any sense right now! But I'm back now...am I forgiven? Okay, so here's chapter 8...me hopes you all like it! And without further ado...or groveling... :oP _

* * *

Chapter 8 

"…stay with me tonight…"

The words were simple enough…but it was the tone that he'd used as he whispered them…beyond inviting…beyond tempting…it was…it was…

Hopeful

…_Um…_

Temperance found herself swallowing down whatever remained of her hesitance. The sultry look his brown eyes fixed on her had her pinned firmly in place beside him.

"What uh," she could feel her breath quickening, "what happened to 'taking things slowly'?"

Grinning almost teasingly, Booth inched ever closer; the timbre of his voice was hushed, "You trust me don't you Bones?"

"Of course I trust you…"

"Well then…?"

"I'm just not sure that we're ready to…"

"Relax Bones," he smiled reassuringly, "I promised you that we'd take our time, and I meant it. I'm not trying to catapult our intimacy level into the stratosphere here…well," he quirked a suggestive smile, "at least not yet."

Her responsive blush was slight but unmistakable.

"It's late. It's New Year's…and I promise to behave myself…Army Ranger's honor…" he vowed.

She studied him thoughtfully. Little did he know that it wasn't _him_ she didn't trust...

…if anything, it was herself…

"And besides…" he added more softly, "you wouldn't deny the man who loves you the right to hold you…would you?"

_Like I really need convincing…._

"No…I could never do that," her voice was equal parts decisive and thoughtful.

"That's sort of what I was hoping you'd say."

Taking their wine glasses in hand, Booth moved to set them both on the coffee table in front of them. Then standing up, he reached down to help her up; the gesture was unnecessary, though because it was clearly intended more as a gesture of intimacy she readily accepted his offered hand.

"Laying the Booth charm on a bit thick aren't you?" she smiled good-naturedly as she let him pull her up out of her seat.

"What? Who…me? I don't know what you're talking about," he played.

"Yeah…I'm sure…" she mouthed quietly as he led her by the hand around the side of the couch and faced the hall. Now with her attention focused on the closed door leading into Parker's bedroom, Brennan suddenly felt her hesitance returning.

"Booth…" she whispered hoarsely, "…what about…I mean won't Parker…?"

Her concern for his son's perceptions was deeply touching, and suddenly he couldn't resist the urge to pull her closer into his chest. The suddenness of his movement startled her enough to where her free hand reached out to brace herself against the solidness of his chest.

Smiling softly, Booth's searing brown orbs penetrated straight through her, "Don't worry Bones. I'm an early riser. And besides, he's a good boy…sleeps well past nine. I'm guessing even later tomorrow considering how late a night he had tonight."

Nodding quietly she eagerly accepted the soft peck he left on her lips, "Oh…"

With another small smirk Booth resumed their trek down the hall to his bedroom.

"I didn't bring anything to change into Booth," she half whispered.

Another step and they were crossing the threshold into his bedroom; once inside he half turned his head back to answer, "A brilliant forensic anthropologist and a savvy FBI Agent…between the two of us I'm sure we can figure out something."

Letting go of her hand Booth moved to rifle through one of the drawers in the dresser on the opposite wall. Within a few moments he was crossing the room towards her.

"Here…this should work," then gesturing over to his bathroom, "…you can change first. I'll…uh…" then scanning her up and down in slight awkwardness he finally managed, "I'll be back in a minute."

As he left her, presumably to give her some privacy, Brennan watched him step away and then through the door from which they'd come. A second later the soft click as he pulled the door closed behind him sounded through the air.

Turning into the bathroom, she neither rushed nor hesitated in her movement to change. Undressing out of her own clothes, she swapped them for the garment Booth had provided her and then neatly folded her things into a pile. When her task was complete she turned to consider her reflection in the mirror, then carefully she began removing the jewelry she still wore. She added the large beaded necklace to the pile first, then removed each of her earrings and set them on top. Carrying her neatly arranged pile with her she carefully set it atop the chair standing in the corner of the room. Then she expertly searched her purse for the travel toothbrush she kept there and returned to the bathroom.

When minutes later she heard the soft knock from across the room, Brennan dabbed the towel to her lips before calling, "Come in Booth," and turned back to the mirror.

Rubbing at the remnants of her eye make-up with the pad of her finger, she stayed at the mirror a second longer before she turned to face the opening doorway. As she stepped out of the bathroom and into the space of the bedroom she noticed Booth standing still as he stared at her silently.

Slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, she momentarily halted in place.

"What…?" her self-consciousness leaked through both her tone and her movement as she bent to look down at herself.

…_Do I look ridiculous?_

"Wow," she heard him say and her eyes shot back up to meet his.

"What…?"

"Nothing…I uh…I didn't mean to make you self-conscious I just…I never…"

…_What is it? Spit it out already would you!_

"You're…" she watched as he attempted to shake himself out of his incoherence. "You're beautiful…"

…_Oh…_

Suddenly shy she found herself fidgeting in place.

…_What the…I don't fidget!_

"Really?" she heard her small voice break through the deafening silence hanging between them.

"Yeah…really," clearly the sight of Bones standing in his bedroom dressed in only his navy blue Ramone's T-shirt was not one that he'd prepared himself for. "I mean, you know you're beautiful Bones…"

…_do I?_

"But you're…you're just so…" he continued to fumble.

Smiling again at his reversion back toward inarticulate, she looked at him softly. She wasn't sure she knew the appropriate response.

_Should she go give him a hug? Give him a kiss? She could attempt to bake him a cake or something domestic like that…_

In the end her warring mind settled in favor of the safest response.

"Thank you," she spoke meekly as they watched one another carefully from their opposing positions in the room. Another second later she instigated a break in the tension, "Bathroom's all yours."

"Right," a tight smile played at his lips as he advanced towards her. When he brushed past her on his trip to the bathroom she instinctually reached a hand out against his arm to halt his progress. His dark eyes met hers questioningly, a small grin still pulling at the corners of his mouth.

…_So much for safe…_

The minimal distance between their bodies was closed in an instant as she deliberately reached up, and with one palm poised against his chest she drew his lips to hers in a tantalizingly sweet embrace.

When she separated their kiss, the surprise was evident in his gaze. It was rare in their moments together that she initiated intimacy. And while she'd never made him doubt her attraction to him, or ever unwelcomed any of his advances, it was always a pleasant surprise whenever she was the one to pull him closer. Her shyness was a habit that he was determined to break her of…but in the meantime, he was enjoying the rush it gave him to know that her desire for him could break through whatever barriers she'd imposed on herself.

"Thank you," she whispered meaningfully. And suddenly he became aware of yet another of one of Temperance Brennan's carefully guarded insecurities.

"You're welcome," he hoarsely replied before gripping the angle of her lower back and pulling her into him for another fix of sweet intoxication. Another long second later and their kiss broke.

"My turn to change," he told her quietly, and with a suggestive grin he stepped away from her warmth and into the bathroom.

Feeling it was only fair to provide him the same respect for privacy he'd allowed her, "Should I wait in the hall for you?"

Turning on his heel to face her he was stunned, "Are you kidding me Bones?"

Her genuine confusion was so endearing it made him grin all over again.

Gesturing over at the bed he fixed her with a challenging look, "When I come out of this bathroom I want to see you in _that_ bed…you understand?"

Grinning widely she indulged him, "Yes Sir."

"Good," he nodded, and without further explanation he disappeared into the bathroom.

As she turned more fully in the direction of Booth's bed she heard the noise of running water as he turned on the faucet. A few footsteps later and she was pulling down the comforter and reaching for the sheets underneath. As she lifted herself onto the mattress, the reality of what she was about to do resonated within her.

She was about to spend the night with her partner…with Booth…she was about to spend the night in Booth's arms…

She was about to surrender herself to possibly one of the most intimate experiences a couple could share.

Settling more comfortably into her side of the bed, the thought suddenly occurred to her that the understanding of what she was about to do wasn't as frightening as it had once been.

As it would have been with someone else…

…And that in and of itself was a revelation…not to mention an empowering feeling that increased her confidence ten-fold.

Pulling the sheets up over her lap she turned to face the side of the bed that Booth would occupy and smiled.

She was ready for this.

And that's when her eyes once again settled on the overturned book sitting on the nightstand. Reaching across the bed she palmed the book and pulled it to her.

She could still hear the faucet running.

Leafing mindlessly through the pages she wondered if maybe her next book wouldn't be riddled with even more sexual tension between the characters…or if maybe she'd feel compelled to draw upon her own blossoming romance for inspiration.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she'd failed to notice when the noise from the running water ceased.

"Ah…" Booth's satisfaction drifted from the direction of the bathroom, "…all tucked in bed like a good little solider."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his approving stare, and suddenly she was met by a sight that was more than she'd expected…a sight that stunned her into silence.

Against the wall beside the bathroom, Booth stood dressed in a pair of charcoal sweatpants and a black sleeveless undershirt.

She was stunned into speechlessness as her gaze devoured him; his well-toned physique, the noticeable definition in his shoulders and forearms, and that was to say nothing of the line of his…

_Get a grip Temperance!_

He easily picked up on her distraction.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a curious stare.

"Nothing…" she smiled through her longing consideration of him, "it's just…"

_Damn now she was the bumbling fool!_

His interested stare was fixed on her from across the room, "Yeah…?"

"It's just that suddenly Charlie the 'Overnight Guy' seems a lot less impressive," she remarked honestly in classic Temperance Brennan style.

The glorious smile that overtook Booth's features in response to her compliment overwhelmed her. And suddenly the thought occurred to her that he might not have expected such open admiration from her. The realization spurred a smile of her own; it felt good to know that she could catch him off guard with flattery.

_This could be a fun little nugget of knowledge to have…_

"I've behaved myself Bones…" his teasing tone was matched with a pearly white smile, "…are you going to hold up your end of this bargain?"

She followed him with tender interest as he strode to the other side of the bed, "You're safe Booth…" she promised.

"Damn!" he cursed disappointedly, thereby making her smile grow even wider when he climbed into his side of the bed.

"Hey Bones," he wondered aloud, "…you think you'll ever call me Seeley?"

Quirking a thoughtful brow she responded, "I suppose that depends. You think you'll ever _not_ call me Bones?"

"Well…but…Parker can call you Tempe!" he recycled his once lame protest; the rebuttal quickly drew a laugh from them both.

Then catching a glimpse of the book she still held in her hands, and sensing her contemplative mood he asked, "You gonna sign my copy?"

"You going to give me a gun?"

"Ha! That's a good one Bones…"

"Hey I thought it was worth a shot…" she whispered smugly before she felt the book being gently pulled from her grasp.

"You never give up do you?" he mused thoughtfully.

Following Booth's movements with her gaze, she watched as he returned the book to the nightstand beside him. Then as he leant back into his pillow, Booth encircled her with his left arm and nudged her closer into his body.

Brennan went willingly but not before teasing him gently, "No late night reading tonight?"

"Nah," with her ear poised against the center of his chest, she felt the low timbre of his voice hum beneath his sternum, "…who needs fiction when you've got the real thing?"

With her cheek tilted against the thin material of his shirt, she barely hid the beaming smile that spread over her lips when she felt him angle towards her and bury a kiss into her hair. With her arm stretched across his abdomen, she molded the line of her body against his as he pulled her more firmly against his warmth. Their comfort was immeasurable, and had they been any less exhausted, it would have been unabashedly arousing.

The even rise and fall of Booth's chest beneath her ear was a rhythmic kind of soothing, and within seconds she felt herself being steadily drawn away from wakefulness. Completely content and nestled within in the security of his embrace, Brennan wondered how she'd ever sleep another night alone.

…_Or maybe I won't have to…_

"Sweet dreams Bones…" the quiet rumble of Booth's voice deep in his chest tugged at her last remaining bits of consciousness.

…_That's a pretty safe bet partner…_

"Goodnight Booth," she whispered back…and they were the last words either of them would utter before they relented to the silence, and finally and contentedly drifted into slumber.

* * *

_**Alrighty guys...this is the end of "That Auld Lang Syne". And I'm going insane with curiosity...what did you guys think? I'm still planning on expanding the series...but I'm reserving judgement until I hear what you guys want. So what say you? You want more? Or should I just hang up the series with these two stories?**_


End file.
